


Model and MUA Smut

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Artist Baekhyun, Model CY x MUA Baekhyun Smut, Model Chanyeol, Romance, Smut, chanyeol's got a boner, cum, handjobs, happy 3k followers!, makeout, sns au, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: It's Baekhyun's last day in Chanyeol's penthouse and things happened.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 373





	Model and MUA Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short smut for my sns au in twitter. I hope you enjoy reading. Happy 3k followers to us. Thank you!

It’s Baekhyun’s last day in Chanyeol’s penthouse today. He sadly has to go back to his apartment because the rumors already died down and he’s just known as Chanyeol’s friend. No more issues. 

Someone isn’t too happy about it. And it’s not Baekhyun. It’s not Toben either.

It’s one and only Park Chanyeol who’s too hesitant to let Baekhyun leave.

“Should I post your picture on twitter so that people would start talking about you again? No? Of course, I’m only joking.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun held in a laugh because he looked too serious to be joking.

“Prince, I’m not gonna disappear if I move back to my apartment again. Besides, I’ve been too much of a burden here already.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol covered his ears childishly, not taking Baekhyun’s answers.

“Not a burden. I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place if I do not want you here. Can you please stay one more week?” Chanyeol asked, even grabbing Toben who’s peacefully resting on the floor. He set the dog on his lap and both of them looked up to Baekhyun with those damn puppy eyes.

“No, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said and took the dog away from the model. He sat down beside him and cuddled Toben who licked up his face.

“Hi baby… You want to play?” Baekhyun’s tiny voice appeared as he talked to Toben who cuddled up to him. Even though Chanyeol and Toben are now friends, Toben still prefers Baekhyun over his owner.

“I want to play too.” Chanyeol said, face serious as he turned towards his left.

Baekhyun chuckled. “You’re not my baby and I didn’t ask you.”

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open, offended. 

Baekhyun laughed and put his head on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, rubbing Toben’s belly. Chanyeol’s ears turned red at the sudden action but he calmed himself down before Baekhyun saw and used it against him.

“I’ll call you if you want. If you aren’t busy…” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol hummed.

“Please do.” Chanyeol said and put his head on top of Baekhyun’s.

A few minutes passed before Chanyeol sighed. “I have to go now. Need to do the short interview and then go back here so I could spend your last night here.” Chanyeol said, upset and reluctant. Baekhyun nodded and smiled.

“I’ll cook so you better get back here for dinner. Or else I’ll give everything to Toben and the guards outside.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol promised that he’ll come back before dinner.

“You guys take care here. I’ll bring desserts if I can.” Chanyeol said and leaned down to kiss Toben’s head, receiving a lick on the nose. Once he raised his head, his eyes met Baekhyun who was staring back at him.

“Can I get one two?”

Chanyeol’s heart warmed in his chest, his cheeks warming up too. He softly tilted his face before kissing Baekhyun’s forehead, lasting more than a forehead kiss should.

When he pulled away, their faces were equally pink and Baekhyun got shy, laying down on the couch and used Toben as his getaway.

“You’ll be late if you do not go now.” Baekhyun said, stuttering over his words as he stared only at the black poodle and not at the model who just gave him butterflies in the stomach.

“Okay… See you later.” Chanyeol said and finally left his home.

Once Chanyeol is out of the door, Baekhyun squeezed the little dog almost to death and kissed his head as an apology. 

\----

Baekhyun cooked dinner, a simple garlic shrimp pasta and roasted chicken. He decided to take it to a new level by going to Chanyeol’s wine fridge, pulling out a random one. Of course, he wanted the night to be more romantic than their usual nights because he’s leaving tomorrow and he’ll for sure miss Chanyeol.

Baekhyun knows his feelings for Chanyeol and he likes him, very much and very deeply. He just wants to take everything slow considering the previous situation they were just in and he’s still unsure of what Chanyeol really feels for him. He’s not dumb but he doesn’t want to take away his chances of being happy.

Chanyeol may have admitted that he likes Heemi but he looked genuine when he asked Baekhyun if he wanted to try getting in a relationship with him. Baekhyun wouldn’t just let Chanyeol do whatever he wants, he’ll just give a chance to enter his life and slowly get inside his heart.

Once the elevator opens, Baekhyun knows that it’s Chanyeol. It’s dinner time now and Chanyeol said that he’s already pulling up at the parking lot downstairs so for sure it’s him.

Chanyeol walked inside the kitchen immediately, a black poodle in his arms as he looked at what’s on the table. “That looks yummy.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun knows that the model is hungry. Seafood is his favorite so for sure, Chanyeol is starving.

“How did the interview go?” Baekhyun asked, pouring wine on glasses and handed one over to Chanyeol who sat down on the couch. 

“Good. Better than some interviews I had before. What about you? What did you do here all day?” Chanyeol asked, sipping on the wine that Baekhyun handed him

“Toben and I played a lot and then I gave him a bath. After that, he fell asleep so I didn’t have anything to do. I just packed my bags then cooked dinner.” Baekhyun said and at the mention of “bags”, Chanyeol pouted.

“Still haven’t changed your mind about leaving me here all alone?” Chanyeol asked before eating his food. Baekhyun huffed out a short laugh before eating dinner. “No, it still hasn’t changed.”

The dinner went well. Chanyeol stuffed his stomach with a lot of food because it’s so delicious while Baekhyun on the other hand talked about random stuff that comes into his mind. And since he’ll be getting his job as Chanyeol’s makeup artist back, he asked Chanyeol about his schedule. Thankfully, it isn’t as hectic as Baekhyun thought it would so his first week back will be great.

After dinner, they agreed to take a shower first before going back to the living room to watch a movie. Chanyeol insisted on watching a movie, saying that he doesn’t have anyone to watch the movie with starting tomorrow. Baekhyun felt bad so he agreed even though he wanted the model to rest considering he went to work today.

Chanyeol cuddled him, hoisting him closer to his body and blatantly wrapping his arms around his stomach as he started the movie. Baekhyun didn’t mind, he loves being cuddled. Toben is in Chanyeol’s bedroom, probably sleeping already because it’s colder in Chanyeol’s room than it is in the living room.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what movie is playing either, he got there when the opening screen is already playing. 

He just hopes that this night will end well.

\----

“I-I should go back to my room.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say.

Should he? Should he let Chanyeol go back to his room with that raging hard-on inside his pants. 

The movie, to say the least, is boring as hell. Chanyeol said he doesn’t know what he played and just randomly selected what was on the homepage of Netflix. They fell asleep halfway through, hugging while laying down on the sofa bed that Chanyeol set up. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It’s all natural but maybe it was caused by the tons of sexual tension between the two of them this past few weeks.

Chanyeol woke both of them up because of his boner that’s pressing right on Baekhyun’s ass. He’s embarrassed and quickly tries moving away. The movie is done so Chanyeol stood up to excuse himself.

“C-Can you take care of that?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol’s eyes widened, hands still tugging his shirt down.

“What do you mean? O-Of course I can take care of it. I’ve done it before and- this is so embarrassing, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Chanyeol said, a little afraid that he weirded Baekhyun.

“N-No… I mean… I-I could help.”

Baekhyun visibly turned red, the tips of his ears burning as he looked down at Chanyeol’s pants before looking up at Chanyeol who was staring right back at him.

“Help?”

Baekhyun realized what he just said and panicked. “S-Sorry! I just wanted to h-help. I-I’ll get going.” The makeup artist said but before he could turn around, Chanyeol was already calling him by his name.

“Wait. If you want to help… I suppose there’s nothing wrong with it?” Chanyeol said and saw Baekhyun turning a brighter shade of red, equally embarrassed as Chanyeol.

“D-Do you want me to?” 

“Of course…”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol thankfully made the first move and sat back down on the couch, biting his lip as he waited for Baekhyun to do something. What he didn’t expect is for the makeup artist to lean in and pull their lips together in a hot awaited kiss.

Chanyeol’s hand went up, making sure Baekhyun didn't pull away from the kiss. It’s such a delight to finally kiss those pretty pink lips that catches his attention every time. 

The model didn’t want to make the first move. Of course there are the constant sexual innuendos between the two of them but Chanyeol has always thought of it as a joke because Baekhyun is always so shy around him. On the other hand, Baekhyun doesn’t think Chanyeol is taking it seriously just like he is. 

But the tension between the two of them is already brimming and slowly flowing down the sides and it’s only a matter of time before the glass finally tips and all of the tension spills out.

Baekhyun moved and got on top of Chanyeol, his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs as he responded to the heated kiss. The model is an impatient man as it seems, already swiping his tongue on Baekhyun’s bottom lip on their first kiss.

But the makeup artist doesn’t mind, he loves the feeling of the wet muscle sliding against his.

Chanyeol’s hands are wanderers, always trying to feel up Baekhyun’s skin even though it’s under a piece of cloth. He pulled away, a little out of breath and his lips swollen. Chanyeol didn’t stop though. 

His lips went down to Baekhyun’s neck, kissing him right under the jaw and then the column of his throat. Chanyeol licked a stripe up from the dip in the middle of Baekhyun’s collarbones up to his chin and he felt Baekhyun’s legs tremble a little right beside his skin.

“C-Can I leave a mark?” Chanyeol pulled away once more and Baekhyun looked down at him, lips beaten-red and swollen but it makes the model want to kiss it even more.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

“J-Just make sure no one sees.” Baekhyun said and he felt Chanyeol rapidly unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt and then proceeded to press his hot wet lips on the pale skin. Baekhyun’s hands went up and tangled themselves in Chanyeol’s hair, the soft locks being pulled under his touch.

Chanyeol isn’t waiting for anyone as he starts nipping the skin right beside Baekhyun’s pink nipple, sucking on it and then licking it to make sure the burning skin is soothed by the wetness of his tongue.

It left a deep red color on Baekhyun’s milky skin and as much as Baekhyun wanted to admire it, he knows that Chanyeol needs his help now. 

He knows because he could feel Chanyeol’s cock twitching underneath those damn sweatpants and Baekhyun wants to touch it and see it already. He’s fantasized over this man a lot of times and he isn’t letting this opportunity go.

Baekhyun pulled away this time, standing up before going down on his knees. He spread Chanyeol’s legs apart and then nuzzled his nose on the man’s clothed hard cock. He can see the outline and his mouth waters at the size. 

Baekhyun takes pride in his ability to take a dick down his throat but he isn’t sure about that anymore. Chanyeol would be the biggest cock that will be touching his throat and he’s excited for it.

The makeup artist settled down his hands on Chanyeol’s muscled thighs, sucking on the cockhead through the cloth. Chanyeol immediately threw his head back at the relief, legs spreading even more to welcome the pleasure. Baekhyun’s mouth left a dark wet patch on Chanyeol’s pants and it looks so beautiful in his opinion. Chanyeol’s cock is tucked towards the left and he can vaguely see the veins that are protruding from it.

Chanyeol lifted his hips up and pulled down his pants along with his underwear, big cock slapping against his stomach. It looks painful and it looks like it just wants to release so Baekhyun will give it exactly that.

Chanyeol panted as Baekhyun grabbed his dick with one of his hands and then popped the tip right in his mouth. He’s looking at Chanyeol through every little thing he does and it gets the man hotter because Baekhyun looks heavenly.

The makeup artist’s eyelashes fluttered up to him teasingly as his mouth suckles on that head lightly. It feels so good to finally have that warm mouth around his cock. 

Baekhyun pulled it out of his mouth, loving the taste of it. He collected his spit and spat right on top of the cock, letting his saliva drip down the sides. He spread it around with both of his hands. One hand is not enough to cover the whole length and it will hurt his throat later if he tries to take it all until the base.

Baekhyun jerked off Chanyeol’s cock, sending great waves of pleasure all throughout Chanyeol’s body, toes curling as Baekhyun ran the tip of his tongue on the slit. 

Baekhyun removed one of his hands and took Chanyeol halfway in, his mouth already filled with the thick meat. He sucked it, pulled it out of his mouth and then popped it in again before lapping at the sides. He made sure to run his thumb along the slit, loving the way Chanyeol’s thighs quiver when he does that.

Chanyeol moaned loudly, his head hitting the couch as he fought the urge to slam his dick inside Baekhyun’s mouth and make him choke on it. “Baby please do not tease me like this.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun pulled the cock out of his mouth completely and then jerked Chanyeol off with both of his hands.

A shaky groan left Chanyeol’s lips, eyes shutting at the pleasure that Baekhyun’s hands were giving him. His hands balled up to his side and looked down to see Baekhyun staring right back at him.

“Please…’ Chanyeol pleaded but Baekhyun doesn’t know what he is asking for. So he removed both of his hands and took Chanyeol all the way down until he could feel Chanyeol on his throat.

“Shit!” Chanyeol groaned loudly and wasn’t able to stop himself and grabbed Baekhyun by the hair. The makeup artist’s hands are settled down on his thigh and his lips are kissing the dark pubes on the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

The model pulled Baekhyun off of his cock to give him some time to breath and when he did, a lot of saliva dripped down from his lips, making him ten times hotter than he already is.

Of course, it wasn’t enough to satisfy Chanyeol. He grabbed Baekhyun by the hair again and then pushed his cock inside Baekhyun’s mouth until Baekhyun’s eyes watered. 

When he pulled out, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s cock and jerked it off with one hand.

“Let me fuck your mouth, please.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. He wants that. He wants Chanyeol to ruin his throat.

Chanyeol pushed his cock back into Baekhyun’s mouth until he’s deep into Baekhyun’s throat. Once he could see the outline of his cock on the column of Baekhyun’s neck, he started snapping his hips up, using Baekhyun’s hair to pull the little one closer.

Baekhyun gagged, spit dripping down the side of his mouth as Chanyeol fucked his throat as if he’s fucking an ass or a cunt. He treats it that way. When Chanyeol removed his hands from his hair, Baekhyun thought he'd be getting a break but in the end, Chanyeol only pushed his head closer and rutted against his lips.

Chanyeol’s groans are loud and fill up the entire room, letting Baekhyun know that he is feeling so good just from Baekhyun’s mouth.

He ruthlessly slammed his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth, giving little care for Baekhyun’s breathing. The model pulled Baekhyun off of his cock and he watched Baekhyun gasp out for air, hand coming up to stroke the big dick in front of him.

Not even giving Baekhyun enough time to breathe properly, he slammed his cock inside and snapped his hips up until his balls hit Baekhyun’s chin.

The warmth that Baekhyun’s mouth is giving him is insane, he wants to do this over and over again.

“C-Can I cum inside?” He asked Baekhyun who gave him one short nod. 

It was everything Chanyeol needed as he tugged Baekhyun closer by the head and flooded his abused throat with his seeds.

Baekhyun obediently swallowed everything up, his throat being soothed by the hot striped of sweet cum that kept pulsing out of Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol rutted against his lips and once he pulled Baekhyun off of his dick, he almost got hard again at the delicious sight of the smaller one. Baekhyun looks so beautifully fucked out and Chanyeol takes pride in making him look that way. 

Baekhyun stood up and got pulled down to Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol pressed a kiss on his lips and grinned up at him.

“Thank you, baby.”

“You are welcome. We should do it again.” He croaked out, voice trembling and cracking.

The night went so well.

And Baekhyun finally got what he was asking for right from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!
> 
> curiouscat.me/hunniesfw


End file.
